Moonlight
by Baby Panda Tao
Summary: [Oneshoot!] Wu Yi Fan. Merupakan siswa paling populer di Seoul International of High School. Tipe idealnya adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai tinggi badan 171 cm, dan yang mencapai ketentuannya tersebut hanyalah Huang Zi Tao./FanTao Couple slight HunHan Couple./GS for uke! Absurd! DLDR!/Happy Reading. Ppyeong.


**Moonlight**

**By** Babypanda

**Rating**: T, Ten

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Main Cast**: Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao

**Pairing**: Official Pairing maybe Crack Pairing

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan keluarga mereka, terikat dengan SM Entertaiment, dan bukan kepunyaan saya tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

**Warning**: GS for uke, OOC, typo(s), alur datar, absurd, fluff, etc.

* * *

><p>Wu Yi Fan. Merupakan siswa paling populer di Seoul International of High School. Blasteran China-Kanada, tampan, berwajah tegas, memiliki pertumbuhan tinggi badan yang kelewat maksimal, otak encer, banyak akal, dan banyak hal lagi yang dapat menggambarkan kesempurnaannya itu.<p>

Tipe idealnya adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai tinggi badan 171 cm, dan yang mencapai ketentuannya tersebut hanyalah Huang Zi Tao. Gadis bernama asli Hwang Ji Woo itu merupakan murid biasa pindahan dari Daegu, dia masih mempunyai keturunan Tionghoa dari ibunya yang juga bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata perempuan Korea pada umumnya.

Yifan sudah lama menyimpan perasaan suka terhadap sosok menawan nan indah itu, dia diam-diam hanya berani menaruh surat beramplop nila di loker Tao. Di dalamnya terdapat pula banyak puja-pujian dan pernyataan cintanya pada sang gadis, tapi menggunakan tertanda dari Mr. Galaxy saja.

Terdengar konyol namun Yifan benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan identitasnya sekarang dan secara langsung padanya, karena dirasa belum waktu yang tepat ataupun sempurna untuk membongkarnya.

Pagi tadi, dia sudah berhasil memasukkan kembali surat cintanya ke loker Tao. Dan sekarang waktu yang tepat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis panda itu saat melihat isi suratnya tersebut, karena kebiasaan sang pujaan hati langsung membaca apa saja yang ada di dalam loker pribadinya.

"_Annyeong_, Tao," sapa Sehun, si pesaing berat Yifan.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun," sahut Tao ramah sambil mengeluarkan lembar surat cinta dari Mr. Galaxy.

"Dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi?" tanya Sehun nampak sedikit bergurau.

"Begitulah," jawab Tao mulai membaca isinya.

"Boleh aku ikut membacanya?" pinta Sehun tersenyum jail.

"_Anio_, kau dilarang mengetahui isinya selain aku," tolak Tao bergegas menyembunyikan surat pujaan dari _sesaeng fan_-nya ini.

"Kita sering berbagi rahasia, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau?" tanya Sehun menggunakan tampang _childish_-nya.

"Karena ini rahasia perempuan, lagipula kita melakukan itu saat SMP saja," jawab Tao nakal.

"Aishh.. Lagipula kita masih berteman baik, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan berbagi satu sama lain," rengek Sehun manja.

"Apa kau masih mengejar _Sunbae_ rusa manismu itu, atau mungkin kau sudah menyerah?" goda Tao mulai menyinggung perasaan sang teman pada salah satu _Sunbae_ yang mempunyai julukan '_Honey Deer_', karena bentuk matanya seperti mata rusa dengan surai madu yang manis.

"Tentang hal itu, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sekarang," sahut Sehun sirat akan keputus asaan.

"Siapa kekasihnya?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Kim Jong In, siswa kelas XI Kimia," jawab Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Oh, anak itu. Kudengar dia adalah tetangga Lulu _Sunbae_, wajar saja jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih." Bukannya menghibur, Tao malah memperburuk keadaan hatinya Sehun yang hancur.

"Kau menyebalkan," umpat Sehun sebal.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelumnya," balas Tao angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi pacarku? Kemudian aku akan memutuskanmu secara sepihak saat hubungan kita baru menginjak seminggu nanti," ujar Sehun menantang.

"Memangnya aku mau menerima cintamu itu?" tantang Tao balik.

"Coba saja selama kau bisa." Tanpa diduga-duga, wajah Sehun sudah ada tepat di depan wajah Tao dan tubuhnya memerangkap tubuh gadis _oriental_ tersebut antara loker dan pemuda jangkung _albino_ itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Tao mulai gerogi.

"Menciummu," bisik Sehun gerakkannya langsung terhenti saat seseorang berdehem pada mereka.

"Bisakah kalian jangan bermesraan di tempat umum?" tanya Yifan tampak tidak bersahabat, sepertinya ia cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Sehun dan Tao.

"Kau mempermalukanku lagi," desis Tao mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun.

"Hm, _mianhamnida_, Yifan _Sunbae_," ujar Sehun dan Tao kompak, membuat raut muka Yifan semakin keruh.

"Bisakah aku berbicara sesuatu padamu, Tao?" tanya Yifan mencoba seramah mungkin di depan gadis incarannya ini.

"Ekhm, silakan saja kalian berbincang empat mata. Aku akan pergi jika dirasa mengganggu," pamit Sehun santun.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda saja. _Annyeong_, Tao," tutup Sehun membelai sekilas surai hitam tergerai sepinggang Tao sampai sedikit berantakkan, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mm, _Sunbae_ ingin membicarakan tentang apa denganku?" tanya Tao sembari membenahi poni sebatas alisnya yang baru saja diacak Sehun tadi.

"Tentang surat beramplop nila itu," jawab Yifan takut-takut.

"Yifan _Gege_ tahu siapa pengirim surat ini?" desis Tao mengernyit penasaran sambil menunjukkan surat yang akhir-akhir sering berada di dalam lokernya itu.

"Sebenarnya akulah si Mr. Galaxy itu," sahut Yifan kikuk sekali.

"Kukira Joonmyun _Oppa_ yang mengirimnya, ternyata dugaanku salah," gumam Tao menghela napas kecewa.

"_Sarangheyo_, Tao," ujar Yifan akhirnya bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

"Eh, _ne_?" balas Tao tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lugu.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Yifan berkata dengan penuh perasaan, berharap bukan penolakan yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

"Bukannya aku ingin menolakmu, Yifan _Sunbae_. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusuka," jawab Tao bergerak gugup.

"Joonmyun sudah punya kekasih, kau tahu kan dengan Zhang Yi Xing?" tanya Yifan mencoba untuk bersabar sedikit lagi, Tao hanya mengangguk lemas saja.

"_Sunbae_ berlesung pipitmu itu adalah kekasih Joonmyun, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak sebulan yang lalu," jelas Yifan dengan berat hati.

"Ternyata aku terkena karmanya Sehun, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan rupanya," gumam Tao rasanya ingin menangis.

Cup~

"Maka dari itulah, terima saja aku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selalu apapun yang kau mau," janji Yifan ikut menjadi pihak yang sakit hati juga.

"_Yes_, _be yours_, _Ge_," terima Tao tanpa ada unsur paksaan.

"_Gomawo_, Tao," ucap Yifan langsung merengkuh pujaan hatinya tersebut yang akhirnya bisa dimiliki olehnya secara nyata.

"_Cheonmayo_, Yifan _Gege_," sahut Tao membalas pelukan Yifan.

"Apa sore ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Yifan riang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, memangnya kenapa, _Ge_?" Tao bertanya balik dengan tampang yang kembali ikut ceria.

"Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran sepulang sekolah, kita berkencan nanti. Kau mau, kan?" ajak Yifan benar-benar bahagia kali ini.

"_Ne_, boleh saja." Tao mengabulkannya dengan imut.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu sore nanti," pamit Yifan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Ge_," jawab Tao mengecup pipi Yifan tanpa aba-aba, Yifan ingin membalas tapi sang kekasih keburu masuk ke kelasnya duluan.

"_Nado_, Tao," gumam Yifan hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Tao.

..

..

..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah lima sore namun Tao masih belum terlihat juga, sejujurnya Yifan lelah jika terus menunggu seperti ini. Tapi dia harus berjuang untuk dapat memiliki hati Tao seutuhnya, bersabar dan bersabar sedikit lagi apa salahnya. Batin Yifan mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan, Tao. Berhenti menimpali suaraku dengan gaya sok imutmu itu, kau membuatku muak." Sebuah suara yang terdengar lumayan melengking berhasil menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunan nestapanya.

"_Mian ne_, Baekkie _Eonni_. Aku hanya terlalu gemas dengan wajahmu yang semakin manis ini, kau memang pantas untuk Yeollie _Oppa_. Ya kan, Kyungsoo_ Eonni_?" ujar Tao dengan selingan pujian kecilnya.

"Kau menyanjungnya atau hanya iri padanya? Kudengar dari Sehun tadi, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Yifan _Sunbae_. Benarkah itu?" Kyungsoo rupanya berniat ingin menimpali Tao saja.

"_Jinjayo_? Kukira kau berpacaran dengan pangeran kodok a_lbino_ itu, ternyata kau lebih beruntung dariku," seru Baekhyun malah merasa iri padanya.

"Tapi bagaimana menurutmu jika Kyungsoo _Eonni_ berpacaran dengan Sehun, Baekkie _Eonni_?" tanya Tao bermaksud menggoda _Sunbae_ bermata bulatnya tersebut.

"Urus saja percintaanmu sendiri dan berhentilah mencomblangi orang lain," desis Kyungsoo mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi Tao sambil berjinjit sedikit, karena tinggi badan mereka lumayan kontras terlihat.

"Pergi sana, kau sudah membuatnya menunggu lama, panda!" usir Baekhyun langsung mendorong Tao ke arah Yifan yang hanya menjadi penonton setia kebersamaan mereka yang akrab dan bergegas membawa kabur Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo_.. Aku lupa memberitahukannya kalau aku latihan vocal tadi," umpat Tao merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah pelupa.

"_Gwenchana,_ kau tidak perlu setakut itu padaku." Suara lembut Yifan mulai menyapa pendengaran Tao, rasa nyaman mulai mengalir dalam hatinya karena belaian memabukkan yang diciptakan oleh tangan Yifan.

"Apa kita masih sempat berkencan?" tanya Tao dengan gaya polosnya.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ingin langsung pulang atau menghabiskan waktu soremu kali ini denganku," jawab Yifan apa adanya.

"Apa boleh aku makan malam di rumahmu?" Tao bertanya sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku tinggal sendirian saja di sebuah apartemen, kau bisa berkunjung ke tempatku kapan saja selama kau membutuhkanku," jawab Yifan menunduk sedikit. Sekarang jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, mungkin tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Bisakah kita pulang bersama sekarang?" sahut Tao ikut mendonggakkan kepalanya melihat secara langsung wajah tampan sang kekasih hati.

"Tentu saja, ayo~" ajak Yifan bergegas menarik Tao mendekati mobil mewahnya.

Yifan pun langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao, kemudian ia ikut masuk ke bangku kemudi. Impian memiliki Tao sebagai kekasihnya sudah tercapai, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melamarnya dan mengakhiri hubungan pacaran mereka dengan pernikahan nanti.

"Kau di Seoul tinggal dengan siapa, Tao?" tanya Yifan men-starter perlahan mobilnya.

"Dengan bibiku, bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar ke rumahnya. Aku juga ingin meminta izin padanya, takut jika dia mencemaskanku nanti," jawab Tao menyarankan.

"Baiklah, lagipula kita punya banyak waktu bersama bukan?" sahut Yifan tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan ke arah Tao, jantungnya terasa berdetak tidak teratur saat pujaan hatinya tersebut ikut membalas senyumannya.

Untuk selanjutnya, perbincangan akrab dan dalam mengalir bagaikan air terjun yang turun dari bukit secara pelan namun pasti mulai tercipta di antara mereka sambil Yifan mengemudi dengan konsentrasi yang ekstra agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan menimpa pada mereka nantinya.

..

..

..

Ternyata bibi Tao sangat baik, bahkan kedatangan Yifan dengan Tao tadi disambut hangat olehnya. Dia terus memuji ketampanan Yifan sampai-sampai si pemilik wajah tegas tersebut hanya tersenyum malu sebagai tanggapan, sedangkan Tao membiarkannya begitu saja saat mereka saling berkenalan dengan akrabnya sambil menyantap _cake_ buatan sang bibi yang terkenal sangat enak.

Bibi Tao juga menyuruh keponakan perempuannya itu untuk tinggal selama seminggu di apartemen Yifan menggunakan alasan ingin berbulan madu lagi, karena usia pernikahannya baru berjalan enam bulan dan dia belum mempunyai buah hati. Maka sebab itulah, semenjak kepindahan Tao ke Seoul Internation of High School dengan beasiswanya, sang bibi langsung memberikan tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuknya dan memberikan kasih sayang yang lembut padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bibiku, _Ge_?" tanya Tao sambil memainkan jemari Yifan di perutnya.

"Beliau sangat ramah padaku, aku tidak menyangka jika bibimu itu bisa merestui hubungan kita dengan mudah," jawab Yifan mempererat pelukan mereka agar lebih hangat lagi, karena angin malam berhembus lumayan dingin menggelitik kulit mereka.

"Memang semua keluargaku seperti itu, masing-masing dari mereka tidak mempunyai riwayat percintaan yang gagal karena terhambat restu dari orang tua mereka. Mungkin saja aku dapat memperkenalkanmu dengan orang tuaku di Daegu nanti, _Ge_," sahut Tao riang.

"_Ne_, kita juga bisa berlibur bersama menghabiskan waktu musim dingin nanti di kampung halamanmu," balas Yifan mencium pucuk kepala Tao.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu nanti, _Ge_?" tanya Tao dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

"_Anni_, aku sudah 3 tahun tidak kembali ke Kanada. Tapi kau tenang saja, orang tuaku terkadang mampir ke Korea untuk menjengokku dan pastinya membeli cendra mata khas Negeri Gingseng ini untuk dibawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh mereka," jawab Yifan lembut sekali dan Tao suka diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan Mr. Galaxy sebagai inisialmu, _Ge_?" Tao bertanya lagi dengan mata panda berkedip-kedip lucu, rasanya Yifan ingin sekali langsung mencium kelopak sipit nan indah tersebut secara bergantian karena saking menggemaskannya dia.

"Karena aku suka sekali segala hal yang berkaitan dengan antariksa," jawab Yifan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" ucap Tao memonyongkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Ya, Peach. Tapi kau segalanya untukmu, kau bahkan sudah memiliki bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri," rayu Yifan sedikit geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao.

"Di mana, _Ge_?" seru Tao heran.

"Di matamu ini, _Baby_," sahut Yifan bergegas mencium mata Tao dengan pelan dan refleks mata Tao langsung terpejam menikmati bibir lembut Yifan saat mengecup kedua belah kelopak matanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai sinar bulan di langit malam musim gugur ini," desis Tao perlahan membuka matanya setelah Yifan menghentikan kegiatan mencium kelopak matanya dan memandang bulan yang kebetulan purnama dengan rasa damai mengalir dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya.

"_Nado_, _Chagi_," sahut Yifan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan akhirnya bibir mereka kali inilah yang bersatu dalam ciuman basah yang dalam nan intim, ditambah lagi posisi Tao yang sekarang sudah berada dipangkuan Yifan dengan memeluk erat lehernya sebagai pelampiasaan kenikmatan hasrat yang terpendam.

"_I love you_, Tao," bisik Yifan di sela-sela lumatan ringannya.

"_Me too_, Yifan _Ge_," balas Tao sedikit tertahan karena bibirnya terus dibekap oleh bibir tebal sang kekasih.

Malam ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama erat dan mesra di bawah sinar purnama yang hanya ditemani segelintir bintang-bintang yang dapat dilihat dari langit Seoul yang sangat padat ini. Semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka atas nama cinta, tidak ada niat untuk saling memuaskan tanpa komitmen begitu saja. Yifan sudah berjanji dengan mantap dalam hatinya akan bertanggungjawab jika sewaktu-waktu Tao mengandung anaknya lebih awal, dia akan langsung menikahinya karena orang tuanya bersedia merestui hubungannya dengan gadis manapun asalkan dia cantik dan baik hati dan Tao lebih dari yang dikehendaki orang tuanya tersebut, dia sangat indah bahkan terlalu indah jika dibandingkan dengan benda-benda langit yang sering dilihatnya di langit mau siang ataupun malam.

Malam ini juga nantinya akan berakhir dengan indah, karena mereka akan tidur di kamar yang sama bahkan di ranjang yang sama dengan keadaan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Itu merupakan urusan mereka sendiri, kita tidak bisa melarang mereka melakukan kegiatan dewasa itu sebelum menikah kecuali Tuhan menegur mereka secara halus dengan cara tersembunyinya. Biarkan mereka bercinta berdua bersama bila perlu sampai pagi, agar mereka bisa menyalurkan semua cinta mereka satu sama lain. Oh, aku hanya bercanda saja. Mereka mungkin akan melakukan kegiatan panas itu sampai Tao sudah merasa lelah sedikit maka Yifan otomatis akan berhenti tanpa diminta.

Kita tinggalkan dulu FanTao _moment_ di atas, sekarang giliran _couple_ lain mengambil alih jalan cerita ini sedikit.

* * *

><p><strong>Part For HunHan's Special~<strong>

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat pertama sedang berlangsung tepatnya di kantin. Retina mata Sehun menangkap pemandangan asing yang tabu untuk dilihatnya, Jongin nampak bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_. Apa matanya hanya salah lihat saja? Batin Sehun bingung sendiri.

Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka sambil mengucek matanya, takut jika dilihatnya memang keliru belaka seperti patamorgana yang menipu dan baru saja dipelajarinya di jam pelajaran keempat tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" sapa Sehun sepertinya mulai sadar dari khayalannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Jongin ketus, rupanya dia tidak berniat meladeni pembicaraan Sehun kali ini.

"Kau hanya salah paham saja, Sehun. Jongin sebenarnya berpacaran denganku dan dia bukan tetangganya Lulu _Eonni_ tapi tetanggaku, kami hanya ingin menipumu saja karena _Sunbae_ rusa madumu itu sangat mengharapkanmu untuk segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya," jelas Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat kaget.

"Siapa dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Sehun bersemu merah karena malu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan serempak. "Tao."

"_Mwo_?" seru Sehun _shock_, tidak percaya kalau teman karibnya itu sudah berhasil membohonginya dengan mudahnya.

"Hampiri dia, lalu perlihatkan keseriusanmu padanya. Luhan _Noona_ sangat menginginkanmu, pangeran kodok _albino_," perintah Jongin mengarahkan dagu dan wajah Sehun ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengantri makan siang.

"Semoga berhasil, Sehun," tambah Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan popcorn untuk kalian, sepertinya ini akan menjadi drama percintaan terbaik untuk semester ini," ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menaruh banyak popcorn di meja Kyungsoo dan Jongin, diikuti Baekhyun yang juga sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasang 50 won, Sehun akan ditolak oleh Luhan _Eonni_," desis Baekhyun mantap.

"Aku tidak ikut," elak Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut campur.

"Boleh juga taruhanmu, Baekkie _Noona_. Aku memilih Sehun pasti akan diterima Luhan _Noona_," lawan Jongin dengan kepercayaan diri juga.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya asyik saja dengan popcorn dan adegan picisan yang akan diperagakan Sehun nantinya.

"Lulu _Noona_," panggil Sehun sudah berada di dekat Luhan, seketika itu juga kantin menjadi hening dan suara jangkrik saja yang dapat terdengar.

"_Ne_, Sehun?" sahut Luhan ramah.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sehun harap-harap cemas.

"Apa itu?" jawab Luhan tampak penasaran.

"Aku.. A-Aku…" Suara Sehun seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, membuat pengucapannya terputus-putus.

"Kau apa?" cicit Luhan mulai tidak sabar.

"Cepat katakan, atau aku akan membantingmu!" timpal salah satu murid berhasil memberikan motivasi kasar untuk Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, _Noona_?" ucap Sehun dengan gaya _slow motion_ yang unik sekali.

"_Mian ne_, Sehun. Aku sudah punya kekasih, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Jin sekitar dua bulan yang lalu," tolak Luhan halus.

_Damn it!_

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk kedua kalinya, kebohongan yang dikatakan Tao sebelumnya ternyata benar adanya hanya saja dengan orang berbeda. Jin? Siapa pria itu? Sehun tidak pernah mendengar namanya, mungkin saja anak dari teman baik orang tua Luhan.

"_Neo gwenchana_, Sehun?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"_Gwenchanayo_, _Noona_. Terima kasih untuk waktunya, aku permisi dulu. _Annyeong_, Luhan _Noona_," pamit Sehun membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

"Bwahahaha…!" Gelak tawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung meledak begitu saja, memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Kau kalah, cepat berikan uangmu padaku!" tagih Baekhyun masih saja tertawa.

"Ini, darimana kau tahu kalau Sehun akan ditolak oleh Luhan _Noona_?" ketus Jongin harus merelakan uang jajan sebulannya untuk membayar taruhannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, penciumanku itu sangat tajam. Bahkan aku tahu sekandalmu yang lain tentang kencan butamu dengan Minseok _Eonni_ tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan aku juga berniat ingin memberitahukannya pada Chen agar kau jera mengencani pacar orang lain," jelas Baekhyun penuh kemenangan, ia berhasil membongkar rahasia lain dari seorang Kim Jong In selain sekandalnya dengan Taemin yang belum bersih tuntas sebelumnya.

"_MWORAGOYO_?" pekik Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, matanya melotot seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau, Baekkie _Noona_," umpat Jongin menunjuk hidung Baekhyun dengan geram.

"Ternyata nasib Sehun itu sangat tragis, percintaannya memang selalu berjalan dengan tidak mulus. Pasti dia sekarang sudah menangis di dalam kamar mandi, sungguh malang sekali nasibnya," ujar Chanyeol memberi ucapan bela sungkawa untuk Sehun entah di mana, lalu bergegas menyeret pergi kekasihnya yang bore agar perang antarkubu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak berimbas pada mereka dan juga orang lain.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang sekandal barumu itu padaku, Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo sudah mencengkram kerah seragam Jongin.

"Mati aku!" umpat Jongin bersiap dihajar sampai babak belur oleh pacarnya sendiri.

DGUUUPPPPP!

"Owh, pasti itu sangat menyakitkan. Jadi kau bersekongkol dengan Baekhyun, _Chagi_?" bisik Yifan benar-benar prihatin dengan nasib Jongin yang terlampau ikut buruk juga.

"Hehe, begitulah, _Ge_," sahut Tao tertawa konyol.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu pada yang lain, sekarang urus saja percintaan kita ini. Kau mau jika kita bertengkar hebat seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Yifan menawarkan dan Tao menggeleng cepat.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, jangan kau ulangi lagi," nasihat Yifan lembut.

"_Ne_, _Gege_," balas Tao mengecup sekilas pipi Yifan.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Yifan pelan.

"Ke mana?" tanya Tao imut.

"Ke mana saja sesuai yang kau mau," jawab Yifan selalu mengalah untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Aula musik, bagaimana? Kau pintar bermain gitar kan, _Ge_?" seru Tao sangat riang.

"_Ne_, _kajja_~" balas Yifan bergegas menggandeng tangan Tao meninggalkan kantin bersama.

* * *

><p>—<strong>END—<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tahu, ini gaje banget. Mana alurnya ngebut pula. Aku emang buru-buru banget mem-publish ini, karena fanfic abal aku yang satu ini udah ketunda sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Baru hari ini aja bisa aku kelarin, jadi ancur kayak gini dch. -"<p>

Review seikhlasnya aja yah, chingu. Aku gak nuntut itu koq, tapi hargailah sedikit hasil karya absurd-ku ini. #modus

* * *

><p><em>No squel. Cause is a FanTao fanfic only oneshoot for FanTao story you of all understand.<em>

_Fighting, EXO-L!_


End file.
